Blueberries and Rums
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Lucy and others are going for a quest. And Gray had a plan for it. Of course, the plan included Lucy, blueberries, and rums. But what will he do if his plan is an utter failure? Lucy solved it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Berry and Rum**

Plot of the fanfiction by: _theunexpected-you_

Disclaimer: _Hiro Mashima_ owned Fairy Tail.

Was betaed by: _Miharu Tsubaki (Thanks! ;D)  
><em>

**Author's Notes**

I know you guys are going to get me killed because I haven't updated this fanfiction, yet. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't promised you guys an early update. After I checked out, I had lots exam (Dude, think please, Final Exams.) these past weeks. And I haven't updated or wrote anything at all. I'll try my best. And you guys could hate me. Bye.**  
><strong>

-...-

It was still a silly day on Fairy Tail guild. Where the people there were still nonethelessly loud, and so fun. All of them were talking around, drinking wines sheepishly, reading the quests on the announcement board and fighting without having huge problems inside. Well, that was Fairy Tail, wasn't it?

"Hey, you naked ice man! You wanna mess up with me?" Shouted a certain man in white jacket. He pointed his finger to a pink haired man in front of him.

"You ARE messing up with me, you idiot redhead! You will be pawned by me! And besides, I'm still—"

"What did you say?"

Those fightings between the ice mage and fiery mage had never settled peacefully. They used their techniques to attack each other. One with Ice makings and one with Flame breaths. But never mind, it was all normal!

"Ehem."

That voice, it was the voice that those mages knew so well. Whose voice you guys think? You guys knew the answer. It was no other than Erza Scarlet.

"What're you guys doing?" the woman titled as Fairy Queen glared at both of them ruthlessly. She was ready to pinpoint out her sword and slice both of them. However, that thought was long to be none after the fiery and ice mages settled down and huddled up.

"Notthinnggg E..erza eheheh." Both of them were afraid of this woman.

"Oh really?" Her eyebrows titled up a bit. "Anyway, I had a quest for all of us." She then smiled and gave them the pamflet that she had been holding for quite times.

"What quest is it?" Asked Gray as he took the brown folded paper.

Gray read the pamflet quickly, and he smirked. "Nice, Erza. So, we just need to go to the village and help with the festival there?"

"Marroon Village, a place from east of Magnolia. It was a small village, but famous among the tourists for their harvest festival. But a year ago, there were lots of goblins and the festival didn't go too well. So we have to get rid of the goblins at the forest near the village." Explained Erza. She tilted her head and caressed her forehead.

" .. And they said they would give us a free night and their famous blueberries with rum. It looked tasty though." Said Erza. What did Erza think about it? A tasty cake, filled with blueberries and mixed with rums. Don't you guys think it's a great cake?

"A free night huh ..." Murmured the ice mage. "Che, that'll be nice." He had plans. He did have.

"On my second thought, did you guys see Lucy anywhere?" She asked. And by the way, where was Lucy?

Neither Natsu or Gray knew the answer. They just shrugged and shook their head, leaving the frowning Erza and glanced through the big hall of the guild. "Nyaa Erza, there is Lucy." Said Happy while he was eating his fish. He pointed his paw to the bar.

So, Lucy was talking to Mirajane all the time. She, with her blond hair and a left pigtail, was wearing a navy cross v neck tanktop and a blue plaided skirt that day. She had blue themed clothing today? Oh well...

"Oi! Lucy!" Shouted Natsu cheerfully to the Stellar Mage. She seemed to have a serious conversation with Mirajane. And she looked so ... Like tomato. Blushing and stuttering to Mirajane, and left the once-S-class-mage in front of her laughed out so much. Could you guys have any thought about what was happening there?

"A..ah! Natsu! .. Eh, there are Erza and Gray as well!" She muttered as she turned around and saw them, walking to her side now. She hide her stuttering face. She was still flushed.

"What're you talking about with Mirajane?" Asked Erza curiously._ Must be talking about him again. "_Ahahaha! You knew Erza!" Said Mirajane, and she still laughed.

_"_No..nothing I guess! D..Don't mind Mira-chan!" She made up reason to cover up the truth. Well, Mirajane and Erza knew about it anyway. "By the way, you guys are searching me a while ago, aren't you? What's up?" after gained her usual composure, she stared at her nakama and asked the question.

Erza smiled and handed Lucy the quest she found interesting for the group, "Here."

Lucy read it quickly, and she seemed pleased with the quest that Erza had chose for them. Erza had never choosen bad quests right? Well rightttt.

"Oh! This sounds good." Lucy chuckled and stood up from the bar.

"And .. What's up with these bonuses of ... Blueberries and rum?" She asked as she shrugged herself. "Nah, don't know. But look at the nice free night they'll give us at the inn. And I heard the inn of Marroon village was great." Answered Gray furiously. "... You never know what will—"

"Oh... I see .. That'll be nice!" She said and smiled to the ice mage in front of her. Leaving him a bit blushed and looked away to another place. "By the way, when will we leave?" She asked.

"Today, in the evening, so we can get there tomorrow at the morning." answered Erza.

-...-

Lucy walked back to her home to take a brief and prepare her bag to go out to Marroon Village. Well, probably, doing nothing in the Guild bored her. That's why she seemed pleased to get another quest. Along with the need of paying the rent for her apartment, again.

"Hey .. Plue." She talked to that stuttering canis majoris stellar creature. Plue tilted its head and stared at Lucy who was calling him. "Do you think—ah, no."

Lucy shrugged pretty pathetically. She decided to keep what she wanted to say to Plue in her mind. Well, the thought of Gray who was a bit flustered when she smiled sweetly to him never gets out of her mind. Even she didn't know what she was thinking at that time.

"Watch out, Miss Lucy!" Shouted a boat man who was driving his boat along the river. "Thank you, old man!" Lucy replied. And then she exhaled sheepishly.

After she was finally in front of her apartment's door, she unlocked it and she saw surprises. Oh well, you guys probably knew what the surprises were. Yep, there were Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy in the room, doing their own things in Lucy's apartment, again.

"What're you guys doing in my apartment?" She shouted in remorse. Well, she was used to it, wasn't she? She shrugged and then smiled to them.

"Well, we thought that we should go to your apartment and go together, right, flame idiot?" Said Gray. But and then again, Natsu kicked Gray's porcelain cheek with his fiery kick. That was a direct hit. Ouch.

Natsu seemed pretty annoyed by it. Then again, .. Who wouldn't get annoyed if you was called by that kind of name? "Watch your mouth, you exhibisionist!" Natsu shouted. "Oi Lucy! It's okay right if we could rest here for a whi—"

And Gray struck back with his icy counterattack, a direct punch to the stomach. Ouch. "You bastard! You better—"

The usual Erza shrugged and pointed her sword to both of them, "Which one of you shall get the taste of my sword first?" She glared at them ruthlessly, seemed their fighting would never end. Happy and Lucy could just laugh out loud and smiled.

What can you do? This was the _Team Natsu_ of the Fairy Tail after all.

The battle had settled out a bit. And the others were back to their activity in the apartment, "Lucy! Can I borrow your bathroom please?" Asked Erza politely. "Sure!" Lucy answered in instance. She was preparing her clothes and some of the things she would be needed there.

Gray was sitting on the chair and playing around with his ice making technique. He seemed to fall in his deep thought alone. _Plan A and Plan B_, the thought.

Instead of Natsu .. He didn't do anything.

"Oi, Lucy." the Salamander mentioned Lucy, "Do you have any foo—"

His foot just stepped on her laying shirt on the floor and he slipped, "Akh!" But why was he on Lucy now? .. Err above Lucy. And Lucy was right below of him. "N..a..Natsu?" She shocked out. Well, who wouldn't be when someone, a man was right above of you, and looked like shock and ready to make you sick all day! ... Never mind.

What is this? Lucy's eyes were glancing on his black dazzling eyes. And for Natsu, he flushed sheepishly and stared at her auburn eyes and her beautiful blonde hair. "L..Luce—"

"You idiot flame head! What the hell are you doing?" Shouted Gray as he walked slowly to them. Natsu moved from his current position and walked away from them. Hiding his flushed face by his left hand. "Natsu is blushing! Natsu is—" Shouted Happy while his words was cut by Natsu himself, "Happy!"

And Lucy was still flushed by that time. Also leaving Gray stared at both of them in dismay. Moreover, they're leaving Gray a bit flustered and jealous to see both of them together like that. Well he likes Lucy! How not?

Well, he didn't mind it that much because he did have a plan for the quest. Let's see what would be coming.

"Oh yeah Luce." Suddenly Gray said to her. "Don't forget to bring your thick jacket. Marroon Village was a cold village." He smiled and then he went stripping and sat on the sofa, back to his deep thoughts.

... Cold huh. She kind of hate it. But thanks _Gray for the mention_. She kindly thought.

-...-

The Team Natsu was ready to go. It was still 05:00 o'clock in the evening. And they all had set up and was there at the station and were waiting for the train.

The Fairy Queen was packing up her lots baggages and sat on it. Though, she didn't seem to have any interest to do anything there. Instead, The Ice Mage was still poking on his white jacket, and tried to not strip, at least this time. He was in his thought again. What would made Gray to be spacing out so much?

But then again, that left Natsu, Lucy and Happy all along. Natsu was surely in his usual sickness again. His sickness of riding transportation. He started to get all nauseous. "Hey, Natsu?" Muttered Lucy, "Chillax, Happy and I and the others are going to help you through this." She tried to comfort him, and then she patted his head that was tilted down.

"Yeah Natsu! Come on!" Said Happy and he patted Natsu as well.

But the whistle of the train hath came. The time where Natsu came out with his pathetic phobia. "Why should we go by train? We could just walk—"

Lucy forced herself to push the stuttering Natsu to get in the train. "Come on, get along Natsu."

And Natsu was just exhaled deeply in his despairness. "It's not going for too long okay?"

-...-

The train journey seemed to be quite normal and went fine. Although, fluttering Natsu still the same as ever. That left Erza to knock him out and made him unconscious? .. That was better than ever!

"Hey, Lucy." Suddenly Erza made a sound. "What'll you do in the extra nights?" She asked.

The spaced out Lucy finally realized Erza's words, and tried to respond by answering, "I don't know. Probably seeing around Marroon Village and have fun."

Erza stared at Gray and smirked. She seemed to know Gray's plan from the beginning. That left the frowning Gray to put his palm on his jaw and lazily looked at the window's scene. He seemed flustered.

"Then how about you, Gray?" ... He expected Erza would have asked that, but it was totally different. Lucy was the one who asked him the question. And she was dangerously close to him! .. Wait, when did Lucy switch her place with that flame idiot head? "Hah?" He murmured. "I do have plans but—"

"Don't worry Luce, Gray's plans are great, and you'll see it later." The smirking Erza won the conversation. "Oh .. Okay then." Lucy just smiled.

_Damn you Erza. All for your words, _he cursed behind his breath.

Finally, they arrived at the Marroon Village after a short walk from the train station, and Natsu seemed to be healthier than he was in the train, well of course. And .. Why the temperature around seemed to be colder than ever?

"G..Geez, I..I'm freezing here..." Mumbled the Stellar Mage, and rounded herself with her thick jacket. Lucky for her to bring a fur jacket when she packed her things hours ago. Thanked Gray for the notice. She just needed to thank him for mentioning about how cold Marroon Village is.

She couldn't stand the cold anymore and decided to call Horologium. Her clock stellar creature. Pluff, and she was in there, still cold. The other four were just shrugged and shook their head in sympathy.

After some walk to the village's conference hall, they met the mayor. He was short and had mustache, but that was mayor's usually looked like right? "Excuse me sir, we're from Fairy Tail and we responded to your quest." Said Gray as he handed him the quest paper. "Oh! Fairy Tail! Come in come in, we had ourselves prepared the best inn's room!"

The freezing Lucy was still trying to walk since Horologium just went out few minutes ago. "Err .. Gu..guys, where was the inn?" Said Lucy as her vision began to blur out. And then, she fell!

But someone held her up. "Oi." Oh, it was Gray. She helped Lucy to walk slowly. But why Lucy was a bit weak today? "What happen Lucy?" Asked Natsu and Erza as they walked to Lucy's side. "I don't know .. I just... felt a bit weak today." She said.

"Here, let me help you." Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist and let her walked with him. But she still walked weakly, so he decided to put his left arm to her waist, and let her right hand to encircle his neck. That way, she could walk better with him.

Still, that left Natsu, Erza and Happy left their jaw to the ground. It was very unusual for Gray to be like this to girls, right? "Oh yeah Gray, you are stripping again." Said Lucy flustered weakly. "Oh shit!" and everyone laughed at Gray. No awkward moment! ... Well after this.

-...-

A/N: btw, Horologium—i forgot how to spell it. It's awkward, I know! First chapter out of two chapters. And don't worry about the updates. No too romantic part here, but next chapter. Naw, you guys can guess it.

*EDIT: I added some sentences above because the first review from my bestie Ciela Aberk just said it was kind of hurry .. So I tried it again! And I editted the summary too.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Blueberries and Rums**

_Finally an update. I bluffed much more than I thought. Must be waiting too long huh? Well sorry, I'm bluffing about the fast updates._

_Fl__ames this time are permitted. Just don't go for too long. Because this is my fault for not updating for a while. Sorry! :( _

-...-

"Ah, isn't the weather cold?" Lucy's sarcasm was influencing to the others. And it was unseemingly cold around the village.

But the villagers and even the mayor did not seem to be affected with the weather insanity. "It's because we always stay in the village all year, and never once this village got hot or a bit warm. So practically, our body was adapted to this village." Said one of the villager.

"Too bad miss. You came in the bad time where the weather is at the top!" Said another villager.

"A..Achoo!" Snorted Lucy. Gray who was behind her was trying to pat her shoulder and smiled. "You should go to the inn. It's practically warmer." offered Gray.

"No .. It's okay. I just disliked cold weather—and unfortunately, my health is not in the top too.." She explained. "Anyway! Let's get going!"

As Lucy walked away further, Gray glanced at her and felt remorseful. He saw Lucy was snuggling under her a furry jacket—that was practically not enough to keep her warm.

"Hey Lucy, you should—" Before Gray could even touch her shoulder, there is someone who done that way quicker than him. Of course, it was the Salamander. "Are you sick or something Lucy?" He asked foolishly.

"I'm not! I'm just feeling cold." She simply answered. Not trying to be bold, she snuggled even more deeper inside of her jacket. She was cold after all. "Here, let me warm you."

By the means of _warm you_, Natsu did not try to make a flame in front of Lucy, or breathing warm air to her, but instead, he intended on hug her and made her even warmer than before. Well, because of his ridiculously body's temperature.

Also, the air around them was practically a bit warmer. Couldn't you see the Ice mage on the back was furiously mad in jealousy? He still trying to keep his cool mind, though, it was practically. Hard.

Erza who noticed everyone that was on the back were lacking. She shouted to them as she walked even further—following the mayor.

"Ah! Here are the garden of our famous blueberries. Take a look at it!" offered the short mayor in front of them. As he pointed his finger toward numerous canopies and unique garden of blueberries. Also an enourmous land with elegant wooden chair and table. It was like a set of an elegant yet romantic dinner table.

"Blueberries?" Erza asked. "Yes! These are our special type of blueberries. Specially born from our area. And we will give you tons of it just for the reward for sweeping the goblins at the forest!"

Lucy pulled away from Natsu. Feeling a bit flustered. Though, she thanked him for warming her up—in oddly way.

However, the look of the ice mage still same as ever, frowning face with annoying hums around.

"So, have you guys heard about our village's folkore?" asked the mayor as he was waiting on the wooden seat across the garden.

"No, we have not. So what's about it old man?" asked Natsu as he walked toward him.

Before the mayor explained it in a throughout story, Gray suddenly explained it in a more simpler way. "It's about the blueberries in the garden and the rums the village produced. It was once said that those were the blessing of the goddess who was in love with a magical wizard in this village. Since practically, almost everything could not be produce in this kind of weather, it was a miracle to even a blueberry grow from here."

He continued. And both Lucy and Erza already stand idly and heard Gray's explanation about the folkore.

"Because of the Goddess's love to the man. There is another romantic tale in the village—if you spend the time with your couple in this garden. And saw the Goddess's statue in the middle of the garden—shining, that means you're blessed as an everlasting couple."

Everyone there was a bit shocked to see Gray explained the folkore pretty detailed. Erza exhaled and nodded. And Lucy was practically—distracted. "Gray, how do you know about this folk tale?"

Gray's pupils are getting bigger. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head as he answered, "I—erm, search the info about it."

"Well actually young people, there is another prophec—"

"Anyway, let's go. Mayor, please lead the way."

Lucy was sure that Gray's attitude today is practically awkward. It seemed that it's not the case. It's how she felt now.

She felt that he's trying to hide something from her.

-...-

The day soon grew older. The sun almost set, although, it couldn't be seen too well since the cold fog appeared out of nowhere.

And there in the room, lied Lucy and Erza. With no Gray and Natsu around.

"So .. Lucy, what'll you do after we get our bounty present?" Asked the scarlet haired Erza as she sat on the comfortable bed.

They were back at the inn. After an hour walking around the center of the village. Natsu and Gray had gone to the forest earlier. Hunting the goblins for sure.

The blonde that was still busy unpacking things from her baggages finally noticed her friend was calling for her, and then she answered cherishedly, "I don't know, probably walking around the village and buy things from here!"

"Oh I see. Anyway, the others went to the forest entrance to find out a bit. We should be hurry and finished the job early okay?"

The Titania who was still armored by her usual metalic clothing, stood up from her seat and touched the doorknob in front of her, just before Lucy asked something that probably piqued her interest. "Hey Erza, did you think that Gray is a bit weird today?"

Erza tilted her eyebrows. "Gray? What happened with him?"

"It's just—well ... " A nervous and flustered Lucy is fun to be teased. Although, Erza is kind enough to be not like Mirajane, who would tease her everyday because of this huge development of feeling.

Erza nodded and said back, "It's okay Lucy. He is just doing his own things after all. Don't worry about it."

As Erza answered her for few seconds, and she already out from the room. Instead of Lucy. She oddly smiled and followed Erza to the forest.

-...-

After they arrived at the entrance, it was crowded with cheerfully looking villagers around. Literally they were shocked by the fact that the goblins had been killed by mere Natsu and Gray. Both alone. And as usual, they were fighting to each other—head to head. With Gray stripped once again.

"Natsu, Gray!" Shout Lucy from afar. "What are you guys doing?"

But they didn't seem to hear Lucy's shouting since the situation there pretty heated up by them, and noisy villagers hummed around.

"I defeated 29 goblins!" shout Gray aloud, as his forehead was still attach to Natsu's. His cold intense glare toward the redhead still not fade.

"HAH! I WON! I DEFEATED 31 GOBLINS!" Shout Natsu loudly. His grins was spotting for victory.

Gray exhaled in defeat. How can THAT Salamander defeated the goblins, more than him? Well, that ice mage actually can defeat even more—but there was something stuck and odd inside of his mind.

The ice mage who was pondered in defeat, went back in annoyance to the inn. And of course, he passed through Lucy and Erza who were waiting for them. With the exception, Lucy shout out to him before he went on a bit depressedly, "Gray!"

Lucy saw the muscular appearance of him, turned around to see her. Why he was pissed off so much? No, it was especially that day! He usually _'pissed off'_ with Natsu everytime they do a slight battle. But not this time, he really pissed off with something else.

"We need to check whether the goblins are still around or not." Shout Erza as she walked to the forest.

"No need Erza. We already checked the entire wood and no goblins seemed left." said Natsu. Crossing his hands above.

The mayor and the other villagers were shouting happily. And suddenly, Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist, as her onyx eyes stared at his dark cerulean eyes intensely, she then whispered, "What happened with you Gray?"

A bit flustered Gray was, so he said, "N..nothing. Anyway Lucy—"

But that moment of sincere was distubed by Natsu, and few others. "Oi! The mayor is thinking to make a party this night! Let's go, Lucy!"

Before Lucy said a thing, her wrist was grabbed by Natsu and brought unto the crowds. And left Gray alone again at the back.

Of course, his face reflected how flustered and jealous because of the stupid Salamander who ruined his plans.

However, he still have a big plan at the night. Yes, a big plan.

-...-

The party went out pretty merrily. The bonfire outside of the village hall was big, although quite thick fog still enveloping the area, the villagers were happy that the goblins were finally strayed away. And they could make better profit than year ago.

Their signature dishes and desserts were all over the village hall. Blueberries mousse, cakes, turkey, and many things. _(Included Natsu's favorite, well fire beer and firey ball. What else. D8)_

Natsu, Erza and Lucy were enjoying the party. They took out the foods that they wanted to eat. And yes, they have mild, unique and interesting tastes.

"Emm~ the blueberries mousse in the cake are so delicious!" muttered Erza in her breath. "Lucy, try this. It's so sweet and so melting."

Lucy did not pay attention to her surrounding. Instead, she was still looking for another of her nakama, that is, Gray Fullbuster. Who was not spotted anywhere.

"Errm, Erza! Save the cakes for me okay? I wanted to go somewhere first."

Before Erza could ask her where that blonde beauty was going, she already ran off. But literally, Erza already knew where was she going to.

Smirking, she still wander around the cakeland and tasting each of the blueberries mousse cake and mixed with rums. Oh man, Erza was having fun that time.

-...-

Lucy wandered with her thick furry jacket that she still used since she arrived at the village. It was so damn coldy fog that night.

But she still had efforts to search Gray. It seemed that he was avoiding her all day. And she didn't want it to happen. They're nakamas after all. It would not be ethic if nakamas suddenly had this awkward feeling all around.

Ah, Lucky Lucy as always. She found him, sitting on the wooden chair that she saw when the mayor was taking them for a tour. His head was tilted down. And he seemed to be thinking about something.

Still shivering on how cold the weather was, she walked slowly to Gray and tapped on his shoulder. "Gray? What are you doing here?" she said smiling.

The icey mage's porcelain face was now tilted up, and his coldy breath was reflected upon the air. He wasn't cold at all. His dark blue eyes were staring to Lucy's brown eyes. Seemed those eyes were talking to her—as if that he seemed to be in a big problem.

However, Lucy decided to look away from him—so she could afford herself some time before her face became as red as tomato nonetheless.

She then looked at a bottle of rum on the wooden table. The set was prepared nicely. How she wondered, was the rum prepared by himself?

All the sudden, he standed up and started to strip again. And he did strip without his knowing. Lucy just shrugged off and irking unto his jacket once more. "So, Lucy. Do you want a cup of rum?"

An odd question comes around. "Huh?"

Gray facepalmed himself mentally, he thought he was so foolish to even ask such question. Of course she was confused since he was suddenly asked something odd! "Gray, you're stripping again!" Said Lucy remembering him. Out of topic. But that was one way to skip this sincere awkwardness. At least Lucy was trying.

But Gray and his brilliant plan still down yet. "Come on Lucy. Take a seat and drink the rums. It'll practically make yourself happier." he said, in oddly way.

Okay, Lucy was getting aggravated. She ponder no more and got into a fact—that is, Gray wass being awkward that day.

"I .. Guess I'll take a sip." said Lucy.

After she took a sip of the glass full of rum, she felt—warmer. I guess it didn't make her drunk. "T..this is delicious!" she said sheepishly. "Is it?" Gray asked. And then he took a sip as well.

She nodded. Ah, how not awkward this be. That blonde thought.

"You don't want to drink it Gray?" she offered. "I .. Think I can't drink it full. I'm bad at alcohol I guess ... " she hiccupped.

Gray nodded and took the glass from Lucy and then he drank it in a full chug.

"Lucy." his sudden tone became a bit serious than before. "What do you think of me?" his question was a bit straight forward.

"... I ... I think of you as a nakama." She answered simply.

It was very unusual of Gray to act oddly like this. There were something strucked in his mind for sure. "Gray, are you feeling sick?"

"Of course not." He answered.

Lucy stared at him confusedly. "Gray .. Ermm .. Excuse me, I need to go somewhere first.."

-...-

Gray Fullbuster's plan was an utter failure. Where the plan he formed after Erza gave the pamflet to him, and the plan went on and on until they arrived at the village ...

He thought that the plan was fine. Everything went fine at the first. Lucy seemed worried about his oddly attitude. But that didn't go well after Natsu lighten up his jealousy fire inside of Gray's coldness.

Because of this feeling named as jealousy, he did something wrong on doing the plan he worked hard to plan beforehand, he couldn't shine in front of Lucy. He lost his concentration to hunt the goblins way more than that idiot flamehead.

He shrieked down, tilted his head and thought something else. But nothing came out from his mind, because Lucy left him. Not actually left him, but she pardoned herself. He could only think about a reason because she pardoned herself, that is, the awkwardness reside between them.

"Gray!" shout a voice that he knew.

That voice belong to a Stellar Mage he knew. Lucy was on her way ... And she was bringing two plates of creamy cakes of blueberries. Gray stared at her disbelieving what he saw.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Bringing you the cakes?" she said back.

She walked to Gray while he was still sitting on the bench, and put down the plates on the table. She sat beside of him, and stared at him. "Come on, eat the cakes. I bring it for you, you know."

He smiled.

"Thanks by the way." he tilted his head and used the fork to slice the shortcakes. The first shortcake seemed refreshing though. It was pretty much like him overall.

White cream covered the shortcake, blue blueberries were sliced down and poured down on the shortcake, and there were some icings of blue on it.

And then he munched the first slice. He went for another slice, and soon, the shortcake was now became just the cream. "God, that's delicious."

Lucy who was eating another shortcake too, was staring at him and smiled. "It is right?" she chuckeled.

After he waited for her to finish. He glanced on the Goddess's Statue. No sign of glowing things .. No sign of anything. He sighed in dissapointment. _I guess I'm not destinied for Lucy after all._

_"_Hey Gray." she poked him. "I still didn't understand what you ask before."

He stared at her. "Which one?"

"About how I think about you."

"Oh .. That one."

"Yeah. I'm just answering out of nowhere .. Since you seemed to need the answer very much, I don't have much options except to answer it like that .. Yeah so ... "

So ... Did she mean he have this hope to gain her? Is this the chance she left for him to hope? Luck could tell. He could tell. God knew all and he found his voice to ask her that obvious question.

"Do you like me Lucy?"

-...-

Lucy Heartfilia was having a dilemma. She never thought that a nakama like Gray Fullbuster would like her. No, she thought that he liked her, but not as a love interest, but as a nakama. Just nakama.

But what could this little blond girl said to him? Sure, she liked him. As a nakama. But she herself still confused on her feeling reside within her tiny little heart.

She didn't know she love Gray or not. It's just .. Everytime she with him, she had this butterflies were flying inside of his stomach. Something was not right, her heart was pumping oddly.

Or those things were the clues of what love is? She couldn't think anything rational anymore.

Gray who was still waiting for her answer suddenly stood up and glanced at the darkened sky. And then he said, "... Forget it Lucy .. Just try to forget what I said before, okay?" he smiled.

But that smile was not a happy smile. She knew that he was smiling sadly. She was such a failure, she couldn't answer a question that Gray had wanted to know so bad ..

"Gra—"

*BOOOM*

A sound of fireworks were blew up from the side of the Goddess's Statue. Did the light mean that Gray and Lucy were meant for each other?

There was also sign of a big bonfire from the side of the statue. Practically, the villagers were having the festival from that side. But the statue was gleaming in light! So the folkore must be true!

Gray's eyes were getting wider and bigger. Did the Goddess really fulfilled his wish? This tiny wish? He then looked at the golden beauty. She with her blond hair, onyx eyes, pale porcelain skin, and a very pink lips. Everything inside of her, was tempting to make Gray's heart pumping even more.

And then her once onyx eyes that were looking at the fireworks met with his cobalt eyes. She could feel the warmthness inside of him even though he was entitled as the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail. But that didn't matter.

What matter that time was how Lucy could say this odd feeling to that Ice Mage. Before the chance gone, and she couldn't reveal her hidden feeling reside in her heart.

"Gray?"

She murmured too softly. Gray didn't hear it. And then he stared at her, trying to not be sad.

"Hahaha, yeah Lucy. I get what you mean. I'm being awkwardly odd today." he explained, "That's because .. Err .. "

"You like me, do you?"

Gray's blood was rushing to his cheek. Making that ice mage became as red as a red beet. But he turned away. He didn't want to hear her painful answer. He felt that she loved other person. Not him.

"Gra—"

"Guysss!"

Another familiar voice from the side of the statue. Dear readers, I wondered if you could guess this voice belonged to whom.

"Damnit. It's that flame idiothead again." Gray muttered.

"The main part of the festival is going to start in another minutes! Erza asked me to search for you guys to see it! You'd better come." he said. "Ah, fire ball here I come!"

"Natsuuuu don't leave me alone!" shout Happy as Natsu ran from the scene to catch the fireball he was waiting for in the festival.

Gray stared at the sitting Lucy. She was still in her black furry jacket, covered with his heavy coat to make her even warmer. Lucy then stood up. And Gray put his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Come on, the festival is going to—"

Without any alert, Lucy was there in front of him, and kissed him straightly on his lips. The taste of her pink lips was like a paradise. It was soft, it was melting on his lips, and it made him to even do something more irrational. He kissed her back, and she hugged him.

Both of them were red as red beets, they were blushing because the fact they've never done that with anyone beforehand.

"Gray, you must be impolite to me because you didn't let me finish my words, hmm." she said. "I guess .. You know right? What my answer is?"

"Nope. I didn't know." he played joke with her. "Oh come on, that's not funny!" Lucy frowned. "It takes a lot of courage to even kiss you seconds ago you know."

He hugged her back, and he said, "Of course you dwits, I know. Do you even need to ask?" he smiled.

"Mm." she nodded. "So ... That's mean .. "

Before Lucy let another words came from her mouth, Gray already covered it with his lips, a frantic kiss from him was the second she felt that day.

The coldness breath of him in the space inside, she could feel it. She could even feel his tongue was playing with hers, pleading joy and happiness, they're struggling until they lost their saneness to have oxygen.

"Should we tell Erza and Natsu about this?" she asked while both of them were walking bad toward the festival.

"Don't tell them a thing. We will have a surprise for them in the guild later on." He smirked.

"Right!" she nodded.

Blueberries and Rums, they were not that crucial on the part they were finally be together. But they were needed on the case they were finally could be together. Ah, isn't oddly topic could make love grows?

_-__...-_

**You guys can kill me and flame me in the reviews. But anyway, I'm still going to live anyhow. I'm stucked on the updating because of my phone and lack of creativity.**

**And by the way, this fanfiction will be my declaration of my hiatus-ness in the site. Goodbye guys, I know you won't miss me.**

**- best regards, makiru**


End file.
